macfandomcom_id-20200214-history
Indonesia Macintosh Society:Portal Komunitas
Komunitas id-mac adalah komunitas komputer Macintosh yang sangat hidup dengan berbagai kegiatan. Banyak sekali juga benefits yang dapat didapatkan hanya dengan mengikuti id-mac. Cara mendaftarnya cukup mudah, dan tidak dipungut bayaran sama sekali! Apa saja sih yang bisa didapat dengan mengikuti id-mac? Hundreds of Benefits for You, You and You. Mailing List Mailing list id-mac adalah sarana terbaik untuk bertukar pikiran, memberikan informasi, pertanyaan dan memberikan jawaban mengenai sistim operasi Macintosh. Member id-mac bertemu di mailing list dalam 'minute basis', berarti tidak tertutup kemungkinan anda dapat memberikan pertanyaan dan dapat terjawab satu menit kemudian! Ayo ikutan mailing list YahooGroups id-mac sekarang juga dengan mengarahkan browser anda kesini. Special Offers & Discounts Tidak jarang ada informasi Special Offer yang datang tiba-tiba langsung kepada komunitas ini. Tidak sedikit Special Offer yang ditawarkan juga hanya berlaku khusus untuk anggota terdaftar [ id-mac ], karena memperlukan identifikasi unik yang dimiliki hanya oleh anggota terdaftar. Kode identifilkasi unik ini akan menjadi validasi setiap melakukan transaksi. Mac Centric Market Anda ingin menawarkan barang anda yang berhubungan dengan Mac? Ingin menjual Mac lama anda? [ id-mac ] adalah tempat yang sangat tepat untuk melakukannya, dan kesempatan barang anda untuk berhasil terjual akan sangat besar karena tepat kepada tujuan. Untuk melakukan ini, anda cukup mengikuti ketentuan yang sudah ditetapkan. Regular Training Tersedia untuk member dan tamu member [ id-mac ], regular training meliputi segala pembahasan umum yang akan membantu anda menggunakan komputer Macintosh dengan lebih percaya diri. Saat ini tersedia di Jakarta, setiap hari Sabtu, minggu pertama dan ketiga setiap bulan (kecuali Januari). Wiki Yup, anda dapat berkontribusi langsung juga di halaman Wiki id-mac! Caranya sangatlah mudah, cukup kunjungi wiki id-mac dan tambahkan artikel sesuka hati anda! Mudah-mudahan, dengan bantuan seluruh rekan sekalian, Wiki id-mac dapat menjadi sumber informasi mengenai Macintosh terlengkap di Indonesia dengan menggunakan bahasa Indonesia! Jadi, semua FAQ goes here guys! Indonesia Macintosh Society Rules & Policies Untuk menjaga kelestarian milis dan efisiensi komunikasi antar anggota milis melalui jalur umum, ada beberapa ketentuan yang harus di ikuti oleh seluruh anggota. Baca juga pernyataan id-mac tentang privasi anda. Peraturan Mailing List id-mac adalah milis yang terbentuk untuk menjadi sebuah wadah berdiskusi untuk hal-hal seputar Apple Macintosh bagi warga Indonesia. Berdiri sejak tahun 2001, sudah ada lebih dari 1,600 member dari seluruh Indonesia yang mengikuti mailing list id-mac. Mailing list id-mac adalah milis yang tidak di moderate, yang berarti anda bebas untuk mengirim email ke milis tanpa melalui moderator. Dengan demikian, response time untuk milis akan meningkat dan komunikasi anda tidak tergantung pada para moderator. Akan tetapi, karena milis ini adalah wadah komunikasi para pengguna Macintosh (dan para calon pengguna Macintosh) yang anggotanya datang dari berbagai ras, etnis, agama yang berbeda-beda dari seluruh Indonesia, maka adalah perlu untuk mengikuti ketentuan sebagai berikut: 1. Milis hanya digunakan sebagai komunikasi informasi / pertanyaan yang berhubungan dengan Apple Macintosh, teknologi terkini, isu dan berita terkini, dan semacamnya yang berhubungan dengan Macintosh. 2. Tidak diperkenankan mengirim email yang sifatnya menjurus kearah SARA (Suku, Agama, Ras & Antar golongan). Tidak diperkenankan untuk mengolok-olok / berargumen pribadi terhadap sesama rekan milis melalui jalur umum milis. Juga tidak diperkenankan untuk membicarakan distribusi software bajakan secara terang-terangan di milis. 3. Tidak diperkenankan meneruskan surat berantai yang tidak berhubungan langsung dengan Macintosh / Apple. Lalu, diharapkan bagi semua anggota untuk menyempatkan membuang bagian bawah yang tidak perlu saat menjawab email dari milis. 4. Membiasakan untuk tidak secara spontan menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh rekan lain, tapi baca secara seksama dan jawab jika anda sudah mempunyai cukup referensi sehingga diskusi akan berjalan lebih efisien dan efektif. 5. Percakapan yang OT (Off Topic) sesekali adalah diperbolehkan, asalkan mengikuti ketentuan no. 2, no. 4, no. 6, dan tidak melebihi 10 jawaban per percakapan. 6. Selalu bersikap positif terhadap segala hal dan berpartisipasi aktif tanpa rasa ragu / takut untuk menjawab pertanyaan rekan lain. 7. Setiap ada pelanggaran dari anggota maka moderator akan mengirim peringatan melalui personal address (jalur pribadi). Dan jika kesalahan dilakukan berulang maka status keanggotaannya akan di Moderate (dibawah pengawasan moderator), dengan sanksi ban selama 24 jam untuk pelanggaran pertama, dan ban 48 jam untuk pelanggaran berikut-berikutnya. Subject Tags Untuk menambahkan efisiensi dari komunikasi di dalam milis, anggota diharapkan untuk mengikuti tata tertib subject tags di bawah ini: *'FS' : For Sale *'WTB' : Want to buy *'WTA' : Want to ask *'FYI' : For Your Information *'OT' : Off Topic Untuk percakapan yang berawalan FS, diharapkan untuk menjaga satu thread untuk satu barang yang diperjual belikan, dalam artian adalah jangan membuat thread baru untuk menjawab posting mengenai pertanyaan anggota lain. Hal ini adalah wajib, untuk menjaga ketertiban milis. Pernyataan Privasi Di id-mac, layaknya webservice lainnya, anda tidak perlu khawatir dengan data pribadi anda. Kami menjamin bahwa informasi yang terkoleksi tentang anda yang ditujukan khusus untuk management milis adalah aman dan tidak dibagikan atau diperjual belikan untuk pihak lain. Hanya informasi nama lengkap dan kode unik anda yang akan dipergunakan oleh merchant discount yang tergabung untuk proses validasi membership anda. Akan tetapi, kami tidak bisa menjamin bahwa data diri anda, yang anda ungkapkan kepada milis melalui jalur umum, tidak dipergunakan oleh member lain yang tergabung dalam milis. Walaupun begitu, kami sangat mengharapkan anda untuk menggunakan nama dan informasi asli anda dalam berkomunikasi di dalam milis agar memudahkan dan menambah efisiensi milis. Things to know Make a proper introduction Impresi pertama itu penting. Ketika anda sudah mendaftar ke Indonesia Macintosh Society, beritahukanlah anggota lain dengan menyebutkan nama anda, pekerjaan anda, umur dan status anda dengan Macintosh ( pengguna / calon pengguna Mac ). Awali email perdana anda ke [ id-mac ] dengan subject "Salam kenal dari (nama anda)". A proper introduction will invoke a proper welcome. Browse before asking Ada baiknya untuk anda mencari apa yang anda ingin tanyakan dengan menggunakan fitur search di Yahoo Groups. Kemungkinannya adalah, pertanyaan yang anda ingin tanyakan sudah pernah dibahas sebelumnya. Dengan mencari arsip mailing list di Yahoo, anda mempunyai kesempatan untuk mendapatkan jawaban instan terhadap pertanyaan yang ingin anda tanyakan, tanpa menunggu ada yang menjawab pertanyaan anda. Ada juga anda bisa browse di halaman Wiki id-mac. Expand question thread Semua topik di Yahoo Groups dapat anda lihat sebagai thread view. Thread view memungkinkan anda untuk melihat percakapan yang terjadi antara member di mailing list dan membantu anda menggali lebih banyak informasi. Good questions get more helpful answers Semakin banyak informasi yang anda beritahukan, semakin baik bagi mereka yang ingin menjawab pertanyaan anda. Judul email anda juga menentukan. Sebagai contoh, judul email "bagaimana saya bisa mencetak langsung ke beberapa printer berbeda?" akan lebih menarik perhatian dari judul email seperti "Help!". Bila pertanyaan anda besifat teknis, masukkan informasi tentang hardware dan software yang anda gunakan. Response time for questions Bila anda memberikan pertanyaan kepada maiiling list, ada kesempatan pertanyaan anda tidak terjawab dalam 24 jam. Bila pertanyaan anda tidak terjawab, silahkan kirimkan lagi email anda, mungkin dengan judul yang diperbaiki dan informasi yang lebih lengkap. Mind your netiqueete Di dalam mailing list, terpancing untuk membawa percakapan menjadi panas (biasanya dinamakan "flame wars") dapat terjadi. Biasanya hal tersebut disebabkan karena anda tidak langsung bertemu dan kenal dengan lawan bicara anda. Ini bisa diperparah bila anda datang ke mailing list dengan situasi yang memang sedang tidak baik, Walau sepertinya enak dan konstruktif untuk menyerang mereka yang memberikan balasan yang kurang membantu, akhirnya tidak akan menghasilkan apa-apa. Untuk mencegah hal-hal yang tidak di inginkan dari terjadi, ada beberapa ketentuan yang harus diikuti. Silahkan membaca ketentuan tersebut di Policy id-mac. Untuk lebih lengkapnya mengenai netiqueete, bacalah disini. Don't be afraid to ask Malu bertanya, sesat di jalan. Janganlah anda takut untuk bertanya dan berkontribusi, karena itulah 'essence' dari mailing list. Jauhkan pikiran mengenai senioritas, dan lain-lain disini. Anda tidak dinilai oleh sebuah panel penilai kok. =D Semoga panduan singkat ini dapat membantu anda menerima lebih banyak manfaat di Mailing List Indonesia Macintosh Society. Kami menantikan salam perkenalan anda!